You and I
by Shimizu Hikaru
Summary: ...were never meant to be together. This was wrong, yet it felt so right...And so, shall we give it a try, my dear brother? KaiShin, AU, Twincest
1. Chapter 1

**You and I**

**Sumary**:...were never meant to be together. This was _wrong_, yet it felt so _right_...And so, shall we give it a try, my dear brother? KaiShin, Twincest.

**Author's Rant**:...This was born in my Moral class xD. And inspired by the Kagamine twins in Vocaloid :3 and the fic Shadow in Shadow trailer on youtube ^^. You should read that fic, really! It's great!...too bad that the author has stopped updating for a long tim T^T.

This story has gone through pretty much hardship as I had to type it again and again, first time because I lost my USB and then because of my own carelessness v^^.

Well... hope you will enjoy it!

_Beware of OOC-ness, AU, my shitty English x.x. And for this story, **HOMO TWINCEST**! Meaning twin brothers love *winks*._

**Disclaim**_: _I'm tired of this...No! I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>Kuroba Shinichi sighed as he walked along the school's corridor. It was lunchtime and most of the students were at the cafeteria. And the students that were also in the corridor only shot him disgusting glares before continuing their way. They would have just picked on him but Kaito, his twin, had made it clear to them that 'touch Shinichi and you'll see'.<p>

Shinichi smiled as he remembered his twin. Yes twins that they were but they were exact the opposite.

Kaito was famous among the students and everyone admired him while Shinichi was a shadow and everyone looked down on him. Kaito was good looking and Shinichi's face was always half covered by his thick, huge glasses. Kaito was cheerful and Shinichi was quiet. And even when they both had messy hair, Kaito still managed to look stylish while his was just plain messy. Kaito was told that he would be a famous magician like their father soon and Shinichi didn't interest in it, not one bit.

But Shinichi was fine with it. If people didn't like him then he'd just ignore them, he had Kaito and his girlfriend and that was enough for him.

Yes, his girlfriend, beautiful and kind and nice Itami Kumi. She was the only one beside Kaito that would talk to him, smile at him. She could just sit there listen patiently to his rant about his idol, Holmes. She would be the one, again, beside Kaito that would remind him to actually eat lunch instead of just black coffee.

She was a perfect girlfriend.

And all he could do in return was to do her homework for her and help her in the tests…Really, he knew that was wrong to do so but still, that was the only thing he could do to show his gratefulness for her company.

"Yo~!" A cheerful voice called and he didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Hello to you too, Kai," he greeted as a pairs of arms pulled him into a playful headlock.

"Hey! You're supposed to call me Kai-niichan!" Kaito whined cheerily and Shinichi grinned as he punched Kaito in the stomach by his elbow.

"Keep dreaming, Kai," he turned around to look at his twin who was holding his stomach in pain.

"That was mean! Shin-chan!" Kaito winced. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"You deserve it," and he turned to walk again, not surprising when those arms again found their way around his neck. And now, he was dragging his childish twin along.

"Where are you going anyway? Lunchtime is not over yet," Kaito asked softly, Kaito only seemed to be pretty quiet when he was around Shinichi.

"Oh," Shinichi held the notebooks up for Kaito to see, "I'm going to give this to Kumi."

He felt Kaito stiffened at the name of his girlfriend.

"She still makes you do her homework huh?" Kaito mumbled and Shinichi could hear the angry undertone. Seriously, he never knew why Kaito seemed to hate Kumi.

"No, I'm doing it by myself, Kaito. She doesn't make me," he answered and Kaito sighed.

"Kay, kay. I'm coming with you," his voice changed back into cheerful tone, "Can't let my dear brother feel lonely~!"

He didn't bother nodding because Kaito would follow him nevertheless. Well, why not? Maybe Kaito would like Kumi if he spent more time with her.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Did you do your homework, Kumi-chan?" a voice said from inside the classroom as Kaito and Shinichi reached their classroom and was about to open the door.

"Nah, the nerd's done for me," Kumi's voice said back and the brothers instantly froze...nerd...?

"Aww, how lucky," the other moaned in distress, "Anyways, why the heck are you dating that guy again?"

"Isn't it oblivious? Of course for my grade~," Kumi laughed and Shinichi felt himself stopped breathing all together at how cruel it sounded.

"But have you seen his face? He's Kaito-sama's twin anyways."

"Never bother to~. Maybe under those glasses is a veryyyyyy scary eyes or a really ugly face."

"Oh..."

"And he actually thinks I like him~! Cute, isn't it?" and that laugh again. Kaito sneak a glance toward his brother to see his lips had formed a thin line, he was sure his brother's eyes were narrowed under those glasses too.

He let his own eyes narrow in anger. That girl...he had warned her not to play around with his dear brother. Well, he usually didn't target girls, saved for Aoko because she was fun when she was enrage not to mention that she was a boy, but now, he'd have to break his own rule.

"Shin-chan..." he put his hand on the other's shoulder for comfort but Shinichi just turned to shot him a smile of 'I'm okay, thank you.'

His Shin-chan took in a deep breath before pushing the door open and step inside, Kaito followed suit.

"O-oh, Shinichi-kun, I didn't expect you to come so soon, lunchtime is not over yet," a sweet smile bloomed on the pretty girl's face as she greeted Shinichi, Kaito wanted to throw up in disgust.

Shinichi smiled back then he walked over to put the book on Kumi's desk before bowing. Kaito stared in shock and the girls in the room stared in bewilder.

"Itami-san, you don't have to expect me from now on. I think we do not suit for each other. I am sorry to say this but I am breaking up with you since you obliviously don't think about me like I do about you."

He straightened up, the smile never left his lips, "Thank you for the time we have spent together, it was fun."

Then he walked out of the room, only paused at the door to voice his last words.

"Goodbye."

And he was gone, leaving an uninterested Kaito with the still-in-shock- girls.

"...That can't be helped I guess..." Kaito sighed and turned his eyes to the girl, a dangerous smirk on his face, making the girls step back in fear.

"I did warn you about hurting my brother, didn't I?" he drawled out lazily then the smirk disappeared, he looked at the girl with disgust in his eyes.

"You don't know what you've done, Itami-chan," then he was gone after Shinichi. The girls still stood there, unsure of what had just happened.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Shin-chan! Damnit! Wait for me!" Kaito yelled after the running boy, silently cursing his Shin-chan's soccer ability, no one really knew, really, but Shinichi could play as a profession had he wanted to.

Shinichi kept running because damn it, he had just realized that he had been deceived by the girl he had thought that was the girl for him, so running was logical thing to do in these situations, right?

But Kaito wasn't any less of a runner than Shinichi as he soon caught up with the other, tackling him, sending both of them flying. They landed with a rather painful thump and when Kaito opened his eyes, he found himself sitting on his younger brother's back.

Frantically, he checked for any injures on Shinichi while babbling, "Shin-chan! I'm sorry! Are you hurt anywhere? I'm sorry!"

"I'm fine Kai..." Shinichi groaned, "Get off, you're heavy."

Kaito did so hurriedly and Shinichi rolled over to lie on his back. His glasses had fallen off during the fall and now, Kaito found himself looking, _losing, _in his brother's blue blue eyes. No one really knew what color of Shinichi's eyes, saved for Kaito and their parents. He sometimes wondered why his and his Shin-chan's eyes color were different as his were purely purple while Shinichi's were a blue shade of purple.

He was soon snapped out of his musing as Shinichi closed his eyes.

"Kai," Shinichi held up his hand expectedly, "My glasses."

"Why are you wearing them? You can see perfectly fine without them, we both know that," Kaito asked, sounding rather curious. Shinichi had only taken up wearing glasses 5 years up til then.

"...that way, they can see me as Shinichi, not a 'Kaito-sama's' clone."

Kaito winced at how bitter Shinichi was sounding. Damn it, he knew that he got all the attention to himself, making Shinichi become a shadow of him but he just couldn't help it! He was a natural showman, even before he was born!

"I'm sorry..."

"You have no fault whatsoever Kai."

"Still..." Kaito trailed off thoughtfully. Shinichi was a Kuroba after all even when he had been shadowed by Kaito until now, and it was time for Shinichi to be on his own stage and have his own audience. He smirked at the thought.

"Here," he finally gave Shinichi the glasses, "Shall we go somewhere then? Class' not ended any soon, and I don't wanna sit in a boring dlass~!"

And Shinichi smiled, letting his brother drag him all the way, not bother saying anything. He didn't really want to go back to class after all.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Shin-chan~! Are you done~?" Kaito asked, shouting from the other side of the door cheerfully. Shinichi sighed as he made himself comfortable in the bathtub.

"No!" he yelled back but not really surprised when the door clicked open and a grinning Kaito stepped inside.

He rolled his eyes as the other began to take off his clothes, "Pervert."

"Oh c'mon Shin-chan~! I'm trying to help mom reduce this month's water bill!" he whined but then grinned even wider than before as Shinichi moved to make space for him, "I'll even wash your back~!"

He slipped inside the bathtub behind Shinichi with little difficult. Leaning back to back against the other relaxingly, he grinned, "We haven't taken a bath together for a long time now."

"Mh..." Shinichi tried to get comfortable again; his leg bent less than 90 degree at the knees, looking rather uncomfortable.

"This place's not for two grown boys, ya know," Shinichi grumbled, finally settled in leaning, pushing against Kaito's back to make more room for himself.

"Yah..." Kaito replied with a sleepy yawn, he was really comfortable and he might as well as just slip into la-la land right then if not for Shinichi's indifferent mutter.

"...You're here to make sure I won't drown myself right?"

"Nah, you'd never do that," Kaito grinned, "You'd probably think like 'If I died then who would take care and read my Holmes books? Definitely not Kai-niichan' and then you'd throw your suicide wish away~."

Shinichi also grinned, "Aww, how do you know me so well? Though save for that 'Kai-niichan' part."

Kaito didn't answer, contently just sitting there with his brother like they did before. But as he was about to fall asleep, Shinichi's quiet 'thank you' kept him awake and grinning like a mad man.

After a moment of silence, Shinichi sighed contently before letting a smile play on his lips.

"Didn't you say you'd wash my back?"

In less than a second, Kaito was out of the bathtub to stand in front of Shinichi with a huge grin.

"With pleaseure~!"

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Shinichi groaned as he rolled over, intending to ignore whoever it was bothering his beautiful sleep, they could skew themselves.

"Shin-chaaaan~!" the voice whispered louder and repeatedly until he couldn't take it anymore, turning around and cracking his eyes open, Shinichi glared at Kaito, who was standing by his bed side while hugging a pillow in his arms.

"What?" he mumbled and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I'm scared!"

"Your bed is only a few feet away, Kai...and what's there to be scared?" Shinichi grumbled but still move over to make room for Kaito, who gleefully slipped under the cover with him.

"But it's lonely over there~,"

Shinichi rolled his eyes before glaring at his childish older brother half-heatedly, "You can sleep here but wake me up again and you're dead, got it?"

And he fell back into sleep even before seeing Kaito's rapid nods.

Kaito sighed as he watched Shinichi's eyes close again before a gently smile tugged at his lips. Placing his head on his folded arms on the pillow, Kaito titled his head to one side to look at Shinichi's peaceful sleeping face for a long time.

Finally, he raised his head up to place a loving kiss on Shinichi's forehead and nose before whispering lowly, quietly.

"I love you."

And he settled back to sleep, curling around his brother's warm body, not knowing that Shinichi's eyes fluttered open just a moment later.

Staring up at the ceiling, Shinichi wondered why he couldn't sleep. With Kaito lied sleeping beside made him all nervous and just couldn't find his sleep.

And his cheeks flushed up as he remembered the tone Kaito had used when he had said those forbidden words. It was normal for someone to say that to their family, right? But why did his heart speed up when Kaito had said so? It was not like Kaito had never said it before bit it was never spoken with such seriousness and love like this time.

He wanted, had an urge to reply to those words, but not as a brother to a brother but as...what?

Debating with himself for a moment, Shinichi sighed before placing a kiss on top of that mop of brown hair and whispering quietly.

"Love you too."

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"What the heck are you doing to my hair, Kai? Shinichi groaned. He didn't get much sleep last night after that little episode, and then when he finally managed to get some sleep, he found himself waking up tying to a chair.

"Nothing you don't like Shin-chan~!" Kai replied cheerfully, continuing to mess with his beloved brother's hair.

Shinichi groaned again but kept quiet, nothing he said would make Kaito stop his messing anyway. But he could feel the cold sticky liquid on his hair, Kai was using gel on his hair huh?

As for Kaito, the older kept on trying to tame down the stubborn cowlick, it wouldn't settle down! _Fine, you can be as stubborn as you want!_ He glared at the cowlick and he swore! It was mocking him, seriously!

"Okay~! Done~!" he cheered and a mirror appeared from no where in front of Shinichi. The younger stared at the reflection disbelievingly.

A boy with blue eyes and neat dark brown hair that had unusual cowlick stared back at him.

"Is that really me?" he wondered out loud and Kaito grinned, leaning down to put his arms around his brother's shoulders and his chin on the other's shoulder, looking in the mirror at their joint reflection. They looked exactly alike yet still different

"Who else? Messy doesn't suit you like it does to me," he grinned cheerfully and his reflection did so too.

"You're not my clone or anything like that, Shin-chan...you have right to be on your own stage," Kaito whispered softly and Shinichi found his heart speeding up.

"Okay~! School~! We're coming!" in puff of smoke, he and Shinichi were in their uniform and he was dragging Shinichi along with him, their school bags on his free hand.

"W-wait! Kai! My glasses!" Shinichi stumbled after him hurriedly.

"Nooo~! You won't need them anymore, Shin-chan~!" even though Kaito said so with a super cheerful voice, his grip tightened around Shinichi's hand immediately shut the younger up, because years of being around Kaito taught Shinichi to read his brother's Poker Face and he was proud to say that he could read his brother really well...

But right then, he wished that he hadn't understood his brother that well, because the dangerous, angry undertone made him shiver in fear even though he knew it wasn't aim at him.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Itami Kumi was a pretty and popular girl in school. And she knew that. And popular girl just had to couple with an equal popular guy right? So her choice in choosing boyfriend was Kuroba Kaito, a handsome, cheerful and most popular guy in school.

But Kuroba Kaito was really hard to come near as every girl in Ekoda High had eyes on him, not to mention that Nakamori Aoko girl, whom they all were assure, was his girlfriend.

But she wasn't going to back down that easily. She tried every time and every chance to catch his attention but it seemed the guy only give his attention to Aoko and mostly his twin, Kuroba Shinichi. So the easiest way to get near him was to through the younger twin, and she did so.

One nice day, she had come to stand in front of the younger boy while the twins were eating lunch. She had asked the younger Kuroba out, the boy had been really surprised but she could see that he had been about to decline but a playful hick from the older twin told him to accept.

And so, he had grudgingly accepted her confession. After that, she always grabbed the chances to go with him when Kaito was also there, that way, she could make the older twin look at her. A few times, she offered Kaito lunch box when Shinichi wasn't there, he had looked at her oddly but accepted anyways and she took it as he had finally acknowledge when in truth, the prankster had accepted because he had forgotten his lunch box and he wasn't going to eat Shinichi's as for his Shin-chan was to light and thin.

She got to be with Kaito, the nerd did the homework and let her copy his answer were a bonus.

But she knew she got no chance to win the prankster's heart as in Valentine, she offered him a bigger chocolate than the one she had given the younger twin, the nerd was really happy when he had received it, heh.

But Kaito just looked at her with narrowing eyes that made her step back.

"I don't have any interest in you whatsoever. And aren't you dating my brother?"

"Uhm…But I like you more…and…uhm…"

"Then why did you ask Shinichi out?"

"Because I thought I could get to you through him," whoops, big mistake, she realized as his lips pulled back into a snarl.

But then, it turned into a cold smirk, "Let me tell you this, Itami-chan."

He stepped in closer and leaned his face near hers, making her blushed up prettily, was he going to kiss her?

"…Hurt Shin-chan and you'll see," he whispered before pulling away, placing the chocolate back in her hand then walking away, not once looking back.

After that, she still stuck with the younger twin as thank to him, her grade increased more and more, her parents were really pleased, meaning she could get more new clothes!

But now….She moaned as she was sitting at her desk, waiting for the bell to ring, no more good grades, meaning no more new clothes!

After the previous day's little episode, the nerd had broken up with her….she snarled.

As if she needed him! Fine, now she could go find herself a prince like in her dream, no more listening to Holmes and acting like a sweet, kind girl in front of the nerd.

"Morning everyone~!" The class heard he cheerful greeting first before confetti burst out from the ceiling. That the cue for Kuroba Kaito to waltz into the class with a cheerful grin.

But this time, he wasn't alone. Walking in right beside him was a boy that looked just like him. The class stared, who could that be? The boy seemed to be really uncomfortable as the entire class stared at him; he wasn't used to attention after all.

The only answer made Kumi and the entire class drowned in silence…Don't tell me that…Kumi silently whished because damn it, if it was really the nerd, she had just let a prince slip from her hand.

"What? C'mon, it's not like you've never seen Shin-chan before~," Kaito chided cheerfully before tugging Shinichi to their desks.

"That's the nerd?" a brave soul shouted out and Kaito shot him a dangerous glare, making him shut up and cower in fear

And then Itami caught the younger glanced at her, as their eyes met, he quickly turned away. She smirked, okay, if he was hurt when he saw her then that mean he still liked her, and who was she to refuse such handsome boy. She would get him back, for sure.

But an intense glance made her shiver, turning her head around looking for the source, she shivered again as it was Kaito who glared at her with such anger in his eyes. Damn…she wondered if she really should get the younger one back…well, once the once-nerd was her boyfriend again, that Kaito would not do anything in fear of making his brother upset. Her plan was perfect!

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

As the class still talked about the younger twin at lunch time, Kaito was pleased. Now, Shinichi would not be looked down on again. Then he frowned…did appearance matter that much? He just needed to change Shinichi's hair style and remove the glasses and people stopped looking down on his beloved brother?

Shaking his head to clear it, he looked around cheerfully for his dear dear brother, who was no where in sight.

"That's was a surprise, Kuroba," a voice made his head snap toward the person. Standing there was none other than Hakuba Saguru, Shinichi's and his uptight friend, also his number one target for his pranks too!

"Oh~! Hakuba-chan~," he grinned and the other shook his head in amusement.

Kaito then continued in a sing-song voice, "You've known Shin-chan for a while now. Why's it a surprise to you?"

"To finally see Shinichi-kun get out of his shell…and yes, it's hardly a surprise to me but I didn't expect it to be this soon."

"Nah, he's Kuroba~!" Kaito flashed the blond boy a blinding grin, "Anyways, have you seen Shin-chan?"

"Oh, I saw him go to the rooftop with Itami-san earlier," Hakuba said and looked at the older twin in amusement as his body instantly stiffened.

And Kaito ran off without a sound.

"He will say it today," a dry female voice said and Hakuba turned his head to look at a reddish hair girl standing behind him.

"Want to bet?" the girl said with an amusing smirk. He replied with his own smirk.

"How can we call it a bet when my conclusion is the same as yours?"

The girl giggled, "Oh, Hakuba-san, you're denying a lady her fun."

He bowed in apologize, "My bad, Koizumi-san."

Then they both looked at the door that Kaito had run out off earlier in silence until Hakuba broke it.

"They need to stop dancing around the issue."

"Indeed."

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Kaito silently cursed Kumi as he ran up the stairs, also mentally, he removed Hakuba's name from his 'to-be-pranked' list…for now anyways.

The door to the rooftop wasn't closed, signaling that there were people there. As Kaito was about to push the door open completely, Kumi's voice stopped him.

"Shinichi-kun...I mean our relationship, you should really think anout it again..."

"About what?" Shinichi replied tiredly and Kaito tightened his fist around the door's handle.

"Us, of course."

"What's there to think about? It's oblivious that you have never liked me."

"That was before!"

"Before?"

"...Well...I'd never really seen your face without the glasses and..."

"Basically, you like me if I don't wear my glasses?"

"...It's like that, yes..."

Shinichi laughed and Kumi stared at him in curiously. Finally his laugh turned into a humorous chuckle.

"Funny, isn't it? To think a relationship has to base on a pairs of glasses."

"N-no! That wasn't what I mean...!"

"Look, Itami-san," Shinichi said like he was talking to a child, "We have nothing to say anymore and Kai would be here soon, I'm sure you're avoiding him, no?"

"Damn right," Kaito cheered as he stepped into the place, waltzing over to his brother, Kaito draped an arm over the younger's shoulders before glaring at the girl, "You should really go, Itami-chan."

And Kumi could only scowl at the boys then stormed off the rooftop. Just as she disappeared behind the door, a splashing sound was heard along with a scream. Silence for a moment before a horrified shriek was heard next, the the sound of someone running away could be heard clearly.

Shinichi winced, "What did you do, Kai?"

"Oh," Kaito grinned, "Just some bright pink paint, glue."

"And?" the younger one glared at his brother which the other responded by scratching his head sheepishly.

"And chiken feather." And glitter, some insects as well, Shin-chan didn't need to know.

Shinichi sighed then leaned back against Kaito, "Thank you..."

"Anytime, Shin-chan," he smiled gently before pulling Shinichi down to sit with him, "Today's mom's special lunch boxes, enjoy, Shin-chan~!"

And that was exactly what they did, enjoying the homemade food and each other' company.

It was pretty peaceful until Kaito decided to steal Shinichi's last bite of grilled meat, that was when they both engaged into a childish fight over the food.

Kaito wasn't really the older twin for nothing; he was slightly taller than Shinichi and a bit stronger too. Soon enough, after some wrestling, he had pinned Shinichi under him and tickled the younger mercilessly.

"I g-give up! You win! Ahaa, stop it Kai!" Shinichi laughed uncontrollably, squirming to get away but no avails.

Kaito was grinning insanely while sitting on his brother's abdomen as he took pity in the poor boy under him; he stopped his tickling though stayed where he was.

"Hah..."Shinichi gasped for breaths, his face flushed up because of his laughing and now, his laughter had ceased into a wide grin. Tears strung from his eyes and he used his hands to wipe them away.

But as soon as his hands reached their destination, they stayed there to cover his eyes as tears continued to flow out, the wide grin disappeared into a thin line.

Kaito looked down at his brother with a sad smile as he gently removed Shinichi's hands, holding them in one hand; he used the free hand to wipe Shinichi's tears.

"K-Kai...I...I..."

"Shhhh," he shushed then brushed a strand of Shinichi's hair away from his eyes, "It's okay, Shin-chan. I'm here..."

Shinichi laughed a little, "Since when you weren't?"

"Since never?" Kaito grinned in reply and Shinichi gulped down a large lump in his throat.

"I thought she was the one, Kai..."

"Forget her, Shin-chan, she doesn't deserve you..."

"...Yeah..."

"You still have me."

"...But you can never love me that way, Kai..."

"...Why not?"

Instantly he regretted what he had said as Kaito's eyes suddenly turned intense.

The older twin said nothing, seeming to debate really hard about something...Finally, he let out a sigh, deciding to just act instead of saying.

Shinichi's eyes widened as a pair of lips crashed on his, his eyes stared up into his brother's violet gaze, losing in its depth...

They parted soon after that, Kaito still had the sad smile on his face while Shinichi shakily breathed in and out.

"...I'm sorry Shin-chan..." Shinichi looked away, afraid he would lose in his brother's eyes again.

"...We..." Shinichi gulped again, "...We...I- you can't, Kai..."

"Why? Because we are brothers? Or because we are both boys?"

_Why? _

"...This is wrong..." yet it felt so right.

It was Kaito who was there to haul him up after he had fallen. It was Kaito who was there when he needed comfort. It was Kaito who laughed along with him. It was Kaito who he let see his tears. It was Kaito who he shared his deepest secrets with. it was Kaito and always Kaito, who stood there beside him at anytime and anywhere...

A movement from Kaito made him turned his head back. Kaito was then lying completely on top of him.

"...I can't help it, Shin-chan..." he murmured into the younger's shirt, "I just..." A painful choke followed soon after.

Silence then claimed them.

That was it until Shinichi spoke up again.

"...How would mom react if she knew?"

"..." Kaito considered the question before answering carefully, "...she would probably freak out, then calm down again."

"Would she hate us...?" Shinichi's hesitant and fearful tone made his heart throb.

"...It'd take time but I think she would accept it..." _Oh, their carefree, cheerful, wonderful and kind mother... _

"...Your fangirls and everyone too? What would they think?" An amused tone for the question and Kaito countered back with a snort.

"Since when did I care about their opinions?" He paused, "I bet Hakuba already knows about this...That uptight bastard..." he chuckled lowly.

Shinichi smiled as the mention of their rare true friend then he hesitantly ask the question that bothered him the most.

"...How would this relationship turn out...?"

Kaito raised his head up to search for his brother's eyes. He smiled and answered honestly.

"I don't know Shin-chan...but," he grinned, "I'm willing to give it a try..."

He looked down at Shinici hesitantly, "...What about you?"

He waited in fear and hope for his beloved Shin-chan's answer, his heart sped up wildly, feeling like it wanted to get out of his chest.

And it, his heart, skipped one beat, really!, as Shinichi smiled.

"Well..." Shinichi drawled out, "If my brother is willing to give it a try then why don't I eh?"

He laughed as Kaito beamed at him like a little kid.

Kaito then leaned down eagerly for another kiss which he responded with a smile.

...Well...Shall we give it a try, my dear brother?

xxxxx End xxxxx

Some reviews would be really nice :3! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Rant**: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing this ^^! Words can not express how happy I feel! Again, thank you!

And I am incapble to write a sequel...I have no idea what to make them do xD. But writing a short drabbles or some kind of omakes is fine...I guess v^^?

So I wrote this...kinda like how people would react, that's all...Hope you'll enjoy!

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness and my shitty English, Home twincest, got it?_

**Disclaim**:...No owning *sighs in a mushroom corner*

* * *

><p>...The news was a super surprise to their strange group of friends, saved for Hakuba and Akako though.<p>

Aoko gasped at them, Ran spluttered nonsense, Kazuha pinched Heiji on his arm hard, making the dark-skinned boy yelp. Rubbing the spot where Kazuha had pinched, he yelled at the girl angrily.

"Ahou! What the heck was that for?"

The girl answered without looking at him, "Just make sure that this is not a dream."

"Then pinch yourself, damnit!"

Ignoring Heiji's outburst, Aoko roared, everyone else winced and rubbed their ears...well, she wasn't Nakamori Ginzo's daughter for nothing.

"Kaito! If this is one of your jokes, I'll kill you!"

"I'm not joking!" Kaito yelled back and stuck his tongue at her while using Shinichi as a shield.

The younger one just rolled his eyes before leaning back uncomfortably as Aoko and the rest looked at him expectedly.

"Is it true, Shinichi?" Ran asked at last and he nodded mutely. Aoko then transformed from rage-mode to her shock-mode. Shinichi rarely took part in Kaito's pranks, and he would never help Kaito in anything as serious as this.

"So...it's true then..." Kazuha said and again, Shinichi nodded.

"Uhm, well...it just kinda happened..." Shinichi said awkwardly, his shoulders slupmed and Kaito pulled him into his arms gently.

Sensing her friend's uneasiness, Ran patted his shoulder, smiling softly, "It's okay Shinichi. As long as you and Kaito are happy."

Shinichi shot her a grateful look while Kaito mentally prepared more gifts and flowers for her. Ran was a Goddess!

"Uhm..." Aoko shifted uneasily, "...Give me time..."

And Shinichi looked down dejectedly and Kaito felt his stomach drop at the sight of his dear dear brother. Aoko immediately realized that she had hurt her friends unintendedly as she waved her arms frantically.

"No, no! It's okay with me! Really! I just need sometimes to really believe in this whole thing!" she cleared her throat, feeling utterly upset with herself, "I'm happy for you two…"

And a smile broke on her face as Shinichi looked up gratefully at her while Kaito beamed at her happily.

She sighed, well, maybe this whole things wasn't too bad after all, Kaito and Shinichi had always together for as long as she could remember, so what would change? They would be kissing-wasn't that what lovers do? But wait, they were only brotherly boyfriends…eh,that made no sense at all!...But still…It just seemed that they were born for each other…

There was a legend that twins were lovers in their past lives, no?...Well, it applied for twins of boy and girl but in this case, it applied for Kaito and Shinichi as well…because they were Kuroba.

Nodding in agreement with herself, Aoko looked up to see the rest was looking at her funnily.

"What?" she asked and they just shook their heads 'nothing'.

Heiji glanced at the twin annoyingly, "So, you called me all the way from Osaka just to tell me this?"

"Well, what did you expect then?" Shinichi rolled his eyes and Heiji shrugged carelessly.

"I expected something seriously important." Kazuha whached his head at that.

"This is important!" she scolded and Heiji turned to glare at her but say nothing otherwise.

Ignoring the couples, Akako turned to smile at Kaito, making the boy step back nervously. She had an obssession with him and she was creepy too! Always saaying things nonsense like he would become a 'white dove' soon and 'becareful of the black crows, Kaito-kun,' not to mention that Shin-chan was fine with her and they got along too well with each other.

"So, Kaito-kun, I guess you have to thank Itami-san for it was partly thanked to her that you two came to be together."

Kaito rolled his eyes in distaste the girl's name while Shinichi looked just slightly uncomfortable.

"Nah, she'll be avoiding us for a week...or maybe a month," he grinned lazily, "I can't really thank her properly, can I?"

"And how I want to thank her too," Kaito sighed dramatically and automatically dodged when Shinichi attempted to hit him.

Ad it was Shinichi's turn to alarm as Kaito turned to him with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He quickly stepped out of his brother's hold but before he could react, he was pulled back into his brother's arms and kissed deeply...Damn...Kaito's getting better at this these days...

When they parted, Shinichi was blushing furiously while Kaito flashed him a charming grin. Covering his beet red face with both of his hands, Shinichi peeked through the crack of his fingers to see Ran was giggling, Aoko looked like she was debating whether to be amused or uncomfortable while Kazuha looked away, also blushing and Heiji looked at him with pity in his eyes, Akako seemed amused and Hakuba looked slightly uncomfortable. Groaning, Shinichi glared at Kaito deadly who raised an eyebrow back at him.

"Okay," Hakuba started, getting everyone's attention to him, "We're all supporting you two. But..." he looked pointedly at the twin.

"Have you told your mother?"

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

I tell ya, that Kumi's role was Ran at first..but I love Ran too much to make her a bad girl...so yeah, I rarely use OC...but this is an expection :3.

Anyhow! Some reviews would be nice x3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author****'****s****Rant**: Thank you guy for taking time reading and reviewing the last chapter ^^! I am really grateful for that :D.

Hope you'll enjoy this as well ^^.

_Beware of OOC-ness, AU, my shitty English and Home twincest (if you don't know it by now then what the hell are you doing here xD?)_

**Disclaim**: Nope, nope and nope.

* * *

><p>...Kaito mentally groaned yet a smile was still on his lips as his 'fan-club', yes you read right, surrounded him, asking him various questions that he couldn't understand. Still trying his best to answer the girls' ridiculous questions, keeping his image, he would often glance over at his brother who was sitting at his desk, eyes glued to the book. A few feet away, a group of girls giggled and blushed as they chatted, eyes looked at Shinichi's back.<p>

Kaito mentally growled, 'Back off! He's mine!'

He really wanted to say, yell, that aloud for the school and probably the entire world to know but he knew his Shin-chan wouldn't like it...Because even though their friends accepted them, but how would the others react? Homos were not really accepted, even hated and they were twins too! It made that even worse. He could live with people whispering behind his back but Shin-chan would be sad because of that, yet he would always smile and say he was okay...

As if he didn't have enough problems! They would have to tell their mother soon too...She needed to know, deserved to know. After their father had died in an accident, their mother only had them left and they were determinate to not make her sad and keep things from her anymore...but he doubted their mother would be happy with the news...Her two son, twins!, _were__in__love__with__each__other._

However, their mother was a kind and nice woman...he thought, _hoped_, she would accept them nonetheless, simply because they were her sons.

Finally, the class started, Kaito sloppily dragged his feet to his desk, which was placed between Aoko's and Shinichi's as the teacher hoped the two of them could keep him in his seat. And then, the teacher began her boring speech.

"Shin-chan~" he whined and the younger one merely glanced at him once before his eyes returned to the teacher's lecture.

Kaito stared…what the heck did he do wrong to make Shinichi look at the boring words on the board and not at him? Shinichi had never ignored him for the lecture, maybe for a book, yes, but never lecture!

...That mean his Shin-chan was mad at him!

_Dear Lord, what have I done wrong?_

Trying to recall the day, Kaito could remember clearly that they woke up in the same bed, which wasn't really strange, then had breakfast and went to school together with Aoko. Then Aoko chased him around with her mop just because he told her that pink didn't suit her. The said girl soon stopped chasing him in favour of chatting happily with Ran over the phone. Everything had happened normally, nothing out of place, so why was Shinichi angry with him?

...Wait, could it be...,Kaito grinned at the possibility, that Shinichi was jealous?

Leaning back in his seat and suppressing the urges to trigger some harmless but fun as hell pranks, Kaito staring up at the ceiling. Well, his 'fan-club' had gotten really close today as that some girl was all clinging to his arm and the girls swooned over him more than usually.

If that the case, then something must be done. Smirking, Kaito focused on think of how fun it would be to test his Shin-chan, ah, he'd blush brightly and he loved see his Shin-chan blush...

And so, he forgot that they had agreed to tell their mother that night about the news.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

After school, they waved a 'good-bye' at Aoko who waved back just as cheerfully, Kaito draped his arm on Shinichi's shoulders. The younger one didn't bother doing anything but rolling his eyes.

"Shin-chan~" Kaito whined childishly and Shinichi glanced at him out of his eye's corner.

"What?"

"You're ignoring me!"

"I am not…I…just have a lots of things on my mind right now."

"Really?" Kaito grinned, "You're sure you're not jealous?"

"Why would I be?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow at that in amusement as Kaito slipped an arm around his shoulders.

"Well, if not then pray tell, what's on my brother's mind that make him so lose in thought and not realize that his dear big brother is so lonely?"

Shinichi glanced at Kaito, he could read Kaito's undertone clearly that he was not believing in what he had said.

Sighing, Shinichi said, "If you're thinking that I'm jealous because your stupid fangirls had gotten close to you this morning," he smirked when Kaito blinked at him, faking innocent, while he was sure as hell that Kaito was nodding in delight in his head.

"No, I'm not jealous of them."

"No? Not in a slightly tiny bit?" Kaito asked hopefully and Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"No, not in a slightly tiny bit."

Then Shinichi mentally groaned as Kaito's eyes tear up. Counting in his head, Shinichi prepared his ears to endure Kaito's up coming outburst.

"Wahh! Shin-chan doesn't love me anymore!"

Seriously, Kaito was born only 6 minutes earlier than him and he wondered why their personalities clashed so violently.

"Kai-chan, stop that. We have more important thing than your childish tantrum to deal with," Shinichi said seriously before pausing, he seemed to be thinking hard. With a tired sigh, he looked away.

"And you know Idoloveyou," the rest was finished hurriedly but Kaito could hear perfectly. In a second, he'd gone from all teary to grin hugely.

"Of course~!" he cooed as his brother's cheeks reddened, "I love you too~."

"Cut it off, Kai. You remember what we have agreed on, right?"

And the blank stare Kaito gave him clearly said 'no, I don't. I'm too busy messing with my brother to remember,' before his eyes widened.

"…Shin-chan…we really have to tell mom tonight?" he asked, pleading his brother to say no.

"Yes, the sooner, the better. And we have discussed about this, Kai."

"Alright…"

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Chikage watched in amusement as Shinichi yelled at Kaito to turn down the fire as her boys were working in the kitchen.

They had come home from school then she was immediately expelled from her territory, the kitchen, and Kaito offered her a cup of orange juice before proclaiming that she was to sit there while they, the twins, made dinner.

What had gotten into her boys? She wondered, they must have something that they needed to confess to her, something important. Well, why wondering now? They were going to tell her soon enough, for now, she'd just settle down to watch Shinichi ordered his brother around in the kitchen and Kaito ran around to comply.

Finally, the dinner was ready. It was a simple meal, but she was really surprised that they managed to do this so far.

"Kaa-san, sit down~! Dinner time~," Kaito pushed her into a seat, and then both of them sat down on the opposite seats, they looked really tense and nervous despite Kaito's cheerful grin and Shinichi's calm expression.

Ah, they were not going to tell her now, they wanted to make sure she ate something before they told her, she presumed.

"Let's eat, boys," Chikage smiled, hoping to ease their tenseness. They both nodded and then the dinnertime was spent in silence.

When dinner was done and the three of them were sitting on their sofa with the boys across her, Chikage wondered if they were going to tell her then.

But when none of then said anything, she decided to start herself.

"So, what do you two want to tell me?"

Shinichi looked at her nervously then he hiked Kaito's side, making the older twin looked at him just as nervously.

Oh, dear, they had started this again. Chikage watched with great amusement as Shinichi raised an eyebrow and inclined his head toward her once and twice, signaling Kaito to tell her. Kaito narrowed his eyes, a pout on his lips. Shinichi's eyes then also narrowed but more in amusement than anything else. Kaito shook his head, the pout still glued on his lips. Shinichi raised both of his eyebrows when Kaito finally looked at him again. Kaito still refused to do the job, his eyes locked with Shinichi's pleadingly. Shinichi sighed then his eyes narrowed seriously this time, his lips formed a thin line. Kaito gulped fearfully before sighing in defeat.

Well, Chikage pondered, it had been a long time since she last saw her sons communicate without words, it was always fun to watch when they did so.

"Okay, Kaa-san… we, uhm, have something really important to tell you," Shinichi started hesitantly.

"I figure that much," she smiled at him gently.

"Well, eh…we…" Kaito continued as Shinichi had fallen into silence, "…But first, Kaa-san, can you promise that we'll always be your sons? And you won't hate us?" she knew right then that thing was extremely serious, because Kaito would always be the one who promised thing, never the one who would plead people to promise him.

"I promise, Kaito. Just tell me what's wrong."

"…Well, Kaa-san, I and Shin-ch- Shinichi are kinda, well…" Kaito said nervously, "…We're sort of dating."

Wheee, finally he said it! Kaito and Shinichi released a sigh as Chikage blinked.

"Oh, then you should totally introduce your girlfriends to me," she thought it was something really serious! They were dating and they were 17 already, what was so hard to tell her?

"No, no Kaa-san, you misunderstood," Shinichi frantically spoke up and Kaito nodded rapidly to emphasize his brother's point.

"Huh? What did I miss?"

"Well, Kaa-san, we're kinda dating," Shinichi started again and Kaito finished, "…each other."

Oh…Wait, what?

"You two, are dating each other? Meaning you two love each other?" she asked, keeping her surprise in check.

And her boys nodded, lowering their head while doing so.

Oh dear, what was she supposed to tell them now? Chikage bit her lower lip tenderly. They were twins and they were both boys too…she didn't really know if she should support them or oppose against this. But how could she do the latter? They were her sons, and so she was supposed to support them, right? If only Toichi was here then maybe he could make everything okay as he always did…if only…

She had so much things she wanted to tell them but she just couldn't find the words, so she decided to say the simplest thing come to her mind.

"How long?"

"Uhm, around two weeks…" Kaito answered timidly and she felt so weird seeing him like this, he had never been this small, had he?

"…Are you two serious about this? Or maybe you two are just confused and mistaken?" she asked again and the boys looked at each other.

"…Kaa-san, I spent two years trying to come to term with my feeling. I'm sure I'm not confused or mistaken," Kaito spoke up again, and she could detect no lie in his voice.

"…What about you, Shinichi?" she turned to her other son who fidgeted with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"I don't really know about my feeling, Kaa-san. It's just…uhm, I just can't image myself without Kai and all, well…" Shinichi bit his lower lip none too gently.

Chikage knew Shinichi too well, it was how he said that he wanted to be with Kaito for as long as he lived and that he loved Kaito.

Why did her sons have to fall in love with each other? This could bring them many troublesome problems, Chikage sighed.

"Can you live with people whispering behind you back?" she asked, her voice was firm, demanding.

Kaito nodded confidently while Shinichi blinked, "Well, if they whisper behind my back, meaning I don't know what they say about me, then why should it bother me?"

Ah, Shinichi was as airhead as always, she chuckled.

"Oh well…it's love, you can't choose who you fall in love with after all," Chikage sighed, a smile then tugged at her lips, "I can't do anything about this. If this is what you two want, then I will support you…but, you have to live with the consequence and problems this will bring you yourselves, okay?"

"Yes, Kaa-san," the boys chorused, their eyes bright with happiness that their mother hadn't sunned them, hadn't hated them.

And suddenly, the image of two little boys huddled together, crying together nine years ago, and the image of two grown boys bantered back and forth with witty comments, and then burst out laughing together came into her mind. Her smile turned a bit sad but she guessed she was happy for them as she, to be honest, couldn't image Kaito with anyone but Shinichi and that applied for Shinichi too…

"Well, one more question," she said, an amusement gleam twinkled in her eyes.

The boys looked at her warily, you know, she wasn't a Phantom Thief's wife for nothing.

"Who's the uke and who's seme?"

xxxxx End xxxxx

…xD. The last question, that's what I'd ask my son if he brought home a boy…well, if I ever have a son, that is, I'm only 16 right now xD. But seriously, I'd support my son if he was gay or anything like that, and I'd train my daughter to be fangirl like me so we could talk non stop about pretty boys xD.

**And Omake~, I can't resist it!**

…As soon as the question was spoken, Shinichi turned red and spluttered nonsense things while Kaito blinked at her.

"Well?" she asked impatiently even though she could already guess.

A sly smirk tugged at Kaito's lips, "Why, Kaa-san? You have to ask?"

"We haven't even gotten to that!" Shinichi yelled out embarrassingly and Chkage giggled at his reaction.

"And no way in hell you're topping, Kai," Shinichi glared at his brother deadly in which Kaito respond with an amused smirk.

"What? I'm the older one here, Shin-chan, you can't possibly top me."

"Who say?" Shinichi narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I say," Kaito proclaimed then pounced on Shinichi, "Lemme prove it right now~!"

"Uwah! Get off! You pervert!"

"Aww, let big brother take care of you, Shin-chan~."

Chikage giggled as her boys seemed to have so much fun that they didn't even realize that she was still there.

Ah, well…thing would work out if it involved her sons.

xxxxx End xxxxx

For real xD. I read a doujinshi long ago that had Chikage walked in our boys having smex and hell, it was really hilarious that she only giggled then saying sorry before walking off xD. Oh, Chikage~ I luv you~!

Ah, well. The story stop here^^. Thank you for sticking with me until now *bows*.

Anyhow, anyone here watches No.6, anime? An awesome anime! Especially if you're a Yullen (D. Gray-man) fangirl, the anime is just like a fan-service..though it's beautiful, really ^^!

Some reviews would be really nice ^^!


End file.
